Leading a Double Life
by saxe blue
Summary: Everybody leads a double life. But what happens when these lives inevitably clash together? Surely, having your crush and classmate discovering that you're not really the blonde nerd that you're supposed to be wouldn't be so hard. Right? Sasunarusasu ?
1. Prologue

Leading a Double Life

Prologue

"Goodnight Naru-chi" a woman with flowing red hair whispered, kissing her son on the forehead as she tucked him in for the night. She continued watching over him through the dim of the night light musing on how her son resembled her husband with his blond hair, the clear blue eyes under those lids and the perfect tan of his skin. One would never see how this boy was related to her while the boy was peacefully slumbering. She could only claim to be of resemblance when one would note how loud and obnoxious the little boy of sunshine is, traits clearly defining who Uzumaki Kushina is. The resemblance of the boy to her husband deeply contrasts with that of his supposed personality. They had once thought that Naruto would grow to be like his father Namikaze Minato, he did look like him after all. But as he grew, it became apparent that little Naruto's semblance to his father was only skin deep. Minato was calm and collected, his smiles were not rare but it is apparent that his most beautiful ones reserved for those who are most important , he is patient, polite, and thinks before he acts, traits that are clearly the opposite of their sons, because like Kushina, Naruto id loud, obnoxious, impatient and says what he thinks. Her musings were broken when two warm arms encircled her waist and a deep voice whispered to her:

"I was starting to think that you'd let me sleep alone in favor of staring at Naruto the whole night." He said, letting her go and pecking at their son's forehead before he led her out of their child's room.

She laughed at her husband's lame attempt at jealousy, knowing full well that if it would be her husband in her place he would probably do the same thing, muse about the same thoughts and she herself would probably say the same line.

----------------------------------------------------

Her heart pounded in her chest in an attempt to free itself from the confines that was called her rib cage, her arms numbed and tired from carrying the weight of her son, her feet in the same condition from running too fast, her breath rugged from exertion, and her mind in disarray from all the worry that was brought about by leaving her husband behind and taking her son to safety.

Enemies from their pasts as agents of ANBU had barged into their home, intent on destroying their lives in the literal sense. Minato had let her escape with Naruto to leave the boy in the care of his mentor, Jiraiya, both parties intending to meet halfway in the park.

She had arrived and had been meaning to catch her breath while explaining to her disgruntled son the reason why he would be staying with uncle Jiraiya for a while. She paused in her explanation to answer her vibrating phone, not caring to look at the caller ID out of pure hurry in want and need to finish her explanation. A voice she clearly recognized drifted to her ears

"Kushina, I'm five minutes away from the park, you can leave Naru-chan there and hurry back to Minato."

"But its just ano-"

"We can't waste another minute here Kushina, he needs all the help he can get." The voice said effectively cutting her mid sentence and dissolving other reasons she might give to the man about her qualms about not leaving her son alone.

Fear for not being able to make it in time to help her husband and trust for the man on the other line led her to the decision. She sighed and answered:

"Okay then, please be the one to explain to Naruto the situation." She replied, clicking her phone shut and turning to her son. "Naru, Uncle Jiraiya will finish what mommy was saying a while ago before he called ok? Wait for him here, be a good boy and remember daddy and I love you" She finished, seeing Naruto nod and hearing him say 'I love you too' before she ran back the direction she came from. Intent on returning as fast as she could and at the same time content that her son would be safe.

Fate had decreed that it her and her husband's last day on the land of the living, as well as the fact that it was not Jiraiya that called her to leave her son alone.

As she ran to her demise a figure emerged from the phone booth directly across the street from the park, his grey hair and round specs both being illuminated by the rays of the setting sun. A smile close to a sneer graced his lips as he approached the boy sitting on the park bench, swaying his little feet that hung from its edges.

"Hello Naru-chan, Uncle Jiraiya said that he won't be able to make it, so he sent me instead. He said with a smile and a sickly sweet voice.

"Uncle Jiraiya's friend?" the little blonde said, hyperextending his neck to face the man looming over him.

"Yes, come now, let's get going" he replied, satisfaction in his eyes when the child slid from the bench and took his waiting hand.

"Why can't uncle Jiraiya make it?"

"You'll know when we get there"

They approached a car and letting Naruto in before he settled beside him. They rushed forward toward their destination, completely satisfied with his handy work.

A mere five minutes later Jiraiya had arrived to find an empty park. Dread filling him as he started to run in the direction of his student's house, hoping that he would meet Kushina on the way to leave Naruto to him.

Hope slowly dissipated from him as he reached their home and eerily quiet atmosphere surrounded the area.

Seeing his student's and wife's bodies on the floor, he quickly searched the blood drenched house for their son, almost over turning the whole house. But to his dismay, no body of a smaller blonde was found.

"Naruto, where are you?"

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sooooo, how you like it? Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 1: At Night

**A/N:** I just noticed the lack of disclaimers on the previous chapter…I hope I don't get sued…0.o And I edited some parts but its nothing major...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine…he's Sasuke's…err… I mean Masashi Kishimoto's. ^_~

Leading a Double Life

Chapter I: At Night

Uzumaki Naruto skidded past the few vehicles that were on the road, gliding past them. No one needed to go as fast in these wee hours of the night but Naruto did. He didn't like driving in the city, mostly because it was packed and he didn't have the real freedom to drive that smoothly, another reason was that he wasn't willing to sacrifice his schedule for tomorrow for the benefit of tonight's venture.

"Damn, I wouldn't want to go looking all groggy tomorrow" he said to himself.

There were still a few vehicles in the city, most of them probably owned by people going home from various pubs, some who were still aiming to go to pleasure houses, cabs carrying whoever or whatever, people and things from various walks of life that were just there. The blonde had just passed them like they ever even existed, making the brightness that the street lights emitted seem like flickering laser beams.

Naruto had turned smoothly to the left and continued, a few turns more and he was on the residential area of the city.

Slowing down, he braked to a halt a few blocks away from his target house. This was like some sort of SOP for him as he would never risk being seem mounting his get away vehicle, removing his plate was not an option either as that would only arouse suspicion. He parked his bike on a street that he made sure had relatively less lights than the others nearby. He left his helmet hanging by the left side of his Ducati Desmosedici RR. Walking out of the dark street and leaping to stand atop the brick fence he had his bike against. He launched himself into the air to land on the house roof smoothly, quietly and seemingly without effort only to leap again wasting no time to get to his target's house as he recalled the information he was given.

~Flashback

_Naruto pulled the door open and invited himself inside the seemingly peaceful room, running his hand through his hair somehow exasperatedly before leaning back to the now locked door. He observed the man sitting behind the table before him, oblivious to his arrival. The man had long greyish white hair which was spiked all through out and was somehow controlled by the pony tail he had it on. He had two red tattoo lines on his either cheek that ran from his lower lids to his jaw. And although it is apparent that the man was old it could not be denied that he was well built and still capable of kicking ass when the need arises._

_Naruto continued his observation as the man furiously scribbled things on a notebook, pausing and looking up to stare blankly every now and then while pressing the tip of his pen onto his lower lip. Naruto then took in the appearance of the room and sighed before he spoke:_

"_I've a job?"_

"_I wouldn't have called you over if that wasn't the case, brat!" the man snapped back as he continued with his scribbling._

"_Aww, but is it wrong of me to think that you must have missed me, Ero-sennin?" he replied sarcastically, moving towards the couch that was positioned to the left of the table, giving a small 'oomph' as he flopped down. "So, what's it about then?"_

_The man then started to clear his table from all the things he deemed unnecessary, pushing aside everything and anything, even managing to drop some papers onto the floor. Watching the man, Naruto again sighed, thinking that the man, Jiraiya, hasn't changed and how bizarre it is that the man in front of him was the same man who stood as his father, the man that had trained him to become an assassin and the man who had made him read all the porn he has ever written, making it seem as though porn books were children's books. He continued watching the commotion being led by one man, waiting patiently as Jiraiya began rummaging through his drawers and the stack of papers underneath and beside his table._

"_Ne, what exactly are you looking for?" he asked after a while, getting impatient, seeing as how the man started to scratch the back of his head every time he finished looking through one pile. 'Really, he looks like he's looking for a specific speck of dust.' He thought._

"_Ah! There you are!" the older man interjected, a look of triumph plastered on his face, having won his own personal scavenger hunt._

_Naruto looked at the hand of the man, squinting to make out whatever it is the he was holding._

"_Oh, so you were really looking for something" Naruto said smirking, a glint of sarcasm in his eyes._

_Jiraiya just glared in reply, bee lining through his stack of papers to approach his desk. Sitting down on his office chair, he pressed a blue button from a series of others, opening two compartments atop his desk, revealing a monitor neatly folded along the base and a keyboard just in front of it. _

"_This baby contains your new job." He said holding a chip between his forefinger and middle finger_

"_It always does." Naruto said, standing up from the couch, approaching the desk and sitting sown on a chair on the opposite side of it. "I just don't see why you managed to loose it this time."_

"_Oh, that..." The man said smiling sheepishly._

_Naruto sighed and said "Whatever old man, I don't want to hear it; you'd probably give the same reasons anyway." He sighed again and propped his head on one of his hands, elbow rested on the desk. "Just get on with it"._

"_Yeah! Yeah! Geezus, it's not as though you're busy." He said, inserting the chip and pressing a key on the keyboard. "This is your target," pausing as he flashed various pictures of the man. "He's the CEO-in-training and heir to the Uchiha Group of Companies; he's living with his parents and has a brother. They didn't give us pictures of his family but said that they all pretty much look the same"_

"_Uh-huh, and the other details you put on my phone right?" Naruto replied nodding his head while handing his phone to the man. "And my client is?"_

"_Who owns one of the companies that rival the Uchiha's and is also sly enough to want this to happen?" the older man replied, implying something, while handing the phone back to Naruto._

"_Oh, that creepy snake guy eh?, that's surprising though, I'd always see him as somebody who'd molest someone before he kills them, honestly, there must be something behind that tongue." He said, realization on his face before turning into a devious smirk. "So how much do I get from this? Uchiha's a prominent man, and just how much would he be gaining if the CEO dies and the other heir flat out refuses the position?"_

_The man smirked, "you'll see" he said, smirk still in place while he handed a piece of paper that looks like a contract to Naruto._

"_Sweet! He's a spender!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning "Do I have a time limit?"_

"_Make sure he's out in two months"_

"_Okay, but you know I somehow feel bad about this" He confessed_

"_Well, this is the first time you'd be doing it to an innocent man after all. Just be thankful that the poor guy doesn't get his dignity tarnished before he dies."_

_~End of Flashback_

"All the things people would do for money" he said, shaking his head before again landing atop the roof of another house, ending his venture. He then leaped to a tree a few meters away from the balcony. "Now Naruto, remind yourself again as to why you decided to do this today?" He asked himself as he approached the door, "your jobs are piling up and even though you have two months, you won't have time to do it then" He whispered, answering his own question as he heard a final click . '_bingo!', _He thought, opening the door carefully to avoid any sound that the door might do.

As he poked his head through the narrow opening of the door that he had made, he barely dodged a fist that flew past him.

'_Fuck!' _he inwardly winced, taking a few steps back, wondering if he was too noisy or just plain not paying attention for he didn't notice that someone was moving from the inside.

Both the doors suddenly flew open and a lone figure leapt backwards to the far end of the room, throwing on a fighting stance as he landed.

"What are you dong here?" the figure said menacing, eyeing the man opposite him up and down with a calculating stare before straightening his posture as the man in question remained still.

"Are you a bodyguard here?" Naruto asked, his voice lower than usual, completely masking his natural voice but still managing to hint amusement.

"You're in no position to ask." The unidentified man said tone unchanging as he approached the said intruder who has his back towards the moonlight.

'_Well, it seems he's not a bodyguard here, heh' _he thought to himself, smiling as the man in front of him stepped into the moonlight. _'oh, they really look alike'_

Naruto then noticed how the man's glare had been replaced with a slight frown, staring at the blonde, eyeing his appearance.

He was in his standard battle uniform.

Naruto had covered half of his face; not bothering to cover his blonde locks, the long bangs on the left side of his face was wrapped in blood red cloth and had a small bell at the tip (A/N: his hair here is much like yondaime's, with long bangs on the side.) His blue eyes disguised in red, with black slits similar to a fox's, his ears with piercing, bearing two on the left and three on the right, the two-inch cross earring dangling noticeably. He wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt that fit his frame perfectly and sleek black leather pants that hung around his hips, threatening to fall down. The outfit also revealed part of the tattoo on his abdomen, leaving no room for imagination.

"How rude, all covered up I see." The man said.

Naruto just smirked at the comment and replied, "What would you give to see my face?"

The man then raised a delicate eyebrow, "I'll make you remove it then" he said, hinting a threat.

The blonde approached him, eyes curling upward, signaling that he is smiling.

The man stood passive to his actions and made no indication of movement. Seeing this, Naruto sped forward and had his face a couple of centimeters away in a blink of an eye. His action had left the raven slightly wide-eyed, looking into the red slitted eyes. Smiling again, he pulled away realizing that the raven was a few inches taller than him and he had to be on his toes to directly look him in the eye.

"Tsk, you're taller than me", he said, crossing his arms at his chest.

The raven just stared but his eyes somehow sparkled in amusement before it returned to its cold, stony black hue before saying: "Of course."

It was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow; 'smug bastard' he thought, before curving his eyes again in a smile. Then without notice he had the raven pinned beneath him. He was surprised though at how fast the raven reacted, he almost lost his chance to grab him and pin him down.

The raven lay on his stomach, his left arm bended against his back, and the blonde's right knee pinning his other arm through his elbow. He used his free hand to grab the raven's shoulder to arch his back, bringing the raven's ear towards his lips.

"Now, now, that fact really doesn't matter, does it?" Naruto whispered, his breath hot and his voice low and husky. "I'll be back, don't be so cocky next time ok?"

And with that Naruto was gone.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: how was that? Hope you liked it. ^0^


End file.
